In recent times, disposable diapers, which include fluid-absorbent interior pads positioned between fluid-permeable top cover sheets and fluid-impervious bottom cover sheets, have become increasingly popular. These disposable diapers are fabricated and sold in various shapes, configurations and constructions. Apparatus and processes for successively fabricating such disposable diapers have also been proposed.
Examples of apparatus and processes for successively fabricating two such disposable diapers are disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,139, reissued Aug. 27, 1974 and No. 3,984,272, issued Oct. 5, 1976, both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Both of these prior disposable diaper constructions and the processes and apparatus for fabricating same have been successfully commercially utilized by the assignee of the present invention.
Notwithstanding, there has arisen a need for producing disposable diapers having multi-layer interior absorbent pads, particularly in the recently commercialized disposable diapers of generally hour-glass configuration having elasticized side portions thereon for better conformance to the legs of the wearer. This need, along with the advantages and improvements of such multi-layer interior absorbent pads for disposable diapers and the like, are set forth in co-pending U.S. Patent application Ser. Nos. 046,112 abandoned and 046,113, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,958 which were filed concurrently herewith and which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.